A vacation at last
by kagomes shadow
Summary: IM BACK WILL UPDATE SOON! a vacation for inuyasha and kagome to take a break and relax. what awaits them on their vacation? maybe love? maybe a few good laughs ? read to find out!
1. Rudeness turns into fluff

A vacation at last  
  
Chapter 1: Rudeness turns into fluff  
  
"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me interrupting the story... Sorry about that and it wont happen a lot I promise...)

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...

I redid the chapter making a few minor changes. Lol ill put up the second chapter now...

* * *

(None's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------) 

Kagome woke up to the sound of her brothers wining. All she could make out of it was "that's not fair how come Kagome gets go and I don't... " (Don't you just hate when someone wakes you up???)

Yawning lazily she sat up. She pressed the heals of her palms to her eye trying to rub the sleepiness out on them. 'I wonder if Sota will come into my room bugging me to take him with me?' Her thoughts were interrupted when an annoyed Sota came running into her room.

Just like she expected he kneeled beside her and put his elbows on her bed. "Kagome-."

He started but before he could say anything else she leaned over to him and clamped her hand to his mouth. Sota looked at her puzzled for a minute before she spoke. "NO!" Was the only thing she said. She said it loud and clear.

Sota sighed and nodded in agreement. He stood up and walked out of her room in defeat. He was amazed that she knew that he was going to ask her, if he could go with her on her vacation.  
  
When Kagome got dressed and freshened up she headed downstairs to fined her mother waiting for her.

"Hi mom " she greeted and hugged her mom. Ms. Higurashi hugged her daughter back and said "good morning are you all ready to go? Did you pack everything you need for 2 week's?"

Kagome smiled and answered, "Yes mom I got everything I need to go."  
  
After Kagome ate she told her mom that she was going to the well to say bye to every one and ask inuyasha if he wanted to go with her. Her mom just tolled he to come back soon because they needed to go shopping. Ms. Higurashi new that inuyasha didn't have every thing he need for the trip.

After that Kagome sprinted to the well hose and jumped in as that familiar blue tight and weightlessness took over her.  
  
(In the feudal era------------------------------------------------- )

Inuyasha was waiting in the god's tree when a familiar sweet scent tingled his nose... 'Kagome... I missed you...' he thought. He jumped out in the tree and ran toward the well... "Its about time," he whispered under his breath.

Then he came to a halt right in front of the well. He hated when she left. He hated when she wasn't around him. He hated that fact that he didn't know what she was doing and that he couldn't protect her. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Feh, what took you so long bitch? Stupid girl think she can leave whenever she wants to." he snorted and then wanted to take it back when he saw her frown.  
  
"Well inuyasha if you must know I came here to ask you something..." she sighed. "But as always your rudeness ruined the moment..."

she frowned once more and before she could continue inuyasha blurted out "I didn't mean to-."

He slammed his hand against his mouth. 'Oh Kami, please tell me I didn't just say that out loud!!!!'

His other voice broke the silence in his  
mined. 'You know you don't want to hurt her. You know you care for her...then why deny it? Huh?'

Inuyasha tried to argue but he couldn't. It was true he cared for her more than he was willing to admit. He even kinda loved her- 'wait a minuet I love her... Since when did I love her???'

The other voice spoke again 'hug her show her that your care and your sorry... hug her...' the last word repeated in his head.  
  
Kagome stood silent in shock. 'Did inuyasha just take it back... did he mean it... maybe he's sick... oh no!!! Then he cant come with me on the trip... what do I do???'

Kagome was brought back to reality when she felt strong yet gentle hand wrap around her waist. Inuyasha's hands. Kagome was startled but didn't move. Infect she returned her embrace by wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute before he looked at her and whispered in her ear. ""I didn't mean to... I never meant to hurt you... I never want to hurt you... you mean so much to me that... it even scares me some times..." He stopped to take in a deep breath.(awwww  
kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!)

Mean while Kagome's thoughts were scattered all over the place. 'Is Inuyasha really hugging me? Are we really this close? Did he just say he cared about me? Is this a dream? '"Please don't let this be a dream," her last thought was said out loud.

Kagome didn't notice this though. But inuyasha sure did. Inuyasha smirked and pulled Kagome closer to him. He could feel her heart beat increase through his fire rat hoari. Kagome just held him tighter.

Inuyasha knew she was getting nerves and in an attempt to calm her down nuzzled her neck. Inuyasha felled Kagome relax in his arms and he never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold her forever. She was his and his only. His Kagome.

The other voice inside Inuyasha's head interrupted his thoughts.

'So she's "your Kagome" now ey? Since when did she become your Kagome?' the voice said mockingly.

Inuyasha growled at the voice and barked out, 'She is my Kagome and always was. Don't touch her and don't even think of trying anything else.'

The other voice chuckled. 'Idiot, I'm a part of you... and I love her just as much as you do... I would never hurt Kagome... you baka.' the voice mentally slapped him.

Inuyasha stopped arguing with him self when he felt Kagome pull away. He couldn't help himself when a growl emerged from his throat.

Kagome herd the low growl when she pulled back. She pulled her hands away from him but his stayed on her waist. They were now out starched because she took a step back to look into his eyes. She smiled at that and looked into his golden orbs. She could of melted into his hands right then but she shook her head in protest.

"Um... inuyasha?" she looked down and waited for him to answer.

"Yes, Kagome" he however kept looking at her.

"Inuyasha I just wanted to tell you that... I... I'm... leaving on a vacation for two weeks..." she crossed her fingers behind her back hoping he would say yes.

Before he could scream at her for leaving him again she blurted out. "And I was hoping you would come with me... it would be a chance for you to relax too."

She took a deep breath before continuing all in one long sentence "and there are no demons in my time and you can take a break from Shippou and no Miroku for 2 weeks and you can sleep peacefully because we will be alone and no one will bother you and-"

Kagome stopped because Inuyasha's hand was covering her mouth. "Kagome you don't need to convince me I already made my decision as soon as you asked me to go."

Kagome looked up at him with huge sparkly eyes waiting for the answer. Inuyasha looked at her and chuckled 'she looks so cute like that.'

"Yes Kagome, what I wanted to say, even before you asked me to go was... I'm going with you weather you like it or not..."

Kagome looked at him and smiled her biggest smile ever. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she grabbed his hand and ran toward the village. Dragging with her a very red Inuyasha. TBC- TO BE CONTINUED.

(the end of my first chapter ever writen ya!!!!!)


	2. goodbyes and Sango’s present

A vacation at last  
  
Chapter 2: good-byes and Sango's present  
  
"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me interrupting the story... Sorry about that and it wont happen a lot I promise...)

Oops. I forgot in the last chapter about the Disclaimer. Rubs the back of her neck nervously uhhh sry about that it... uhhh... wont happen aging...

I wana come up with a slogan for my stories kinda like a... a... thing you right at the begging of every story like a... a... uhhh... I forgot what its called...a... umm... a signature line that's it... yah I remembered... oh ya ' I'm so proud of my self right now'

Anyway

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT**... I repeat... **NOT** own inuyasha or the rest of the group. Though I wouldn't mind owning him sigh like that will ever happen anyway ... plz **don't** sue **me** cuz I forget things so I'm apologizing in advance...

And don't get mad cuz this is my first fan fic any ways...

ill stop babbling now and on with the story. But the way thnx for the revues!!! Love you all! Hugs and kisses Kate/aka Kagome's shadow...

Ohhhh. Ohhh. Ohhh. Wait!!!! And a huge THX TO: sisana for telling me that I put drama instead of hummer on the categories... thnx a lot!!!  
  
Ok on with the story now...

* * *

(None's P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------ --) Kagome and inuyasha burst into the hut were the others were waiting. As usual Kagome got almost knocked of her feet by Shippou.  
  
"Kagome I missed you sooo much!!!" Shippou squealed excitedly.  
  
Kagome hugged Shippou tenderly. "I missed you to Shippou"  
  
"Um Kagome?" Shippou was now playing with her hair.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"Did you bring me candy?" He asked making his best cute face.  
  
Kagome ruffled his hair and pointer to her heavy backpack witch was on the floor outside of the hut. Shippou yelped with delight and looked thought her backpack. Throwing every thing else that wasn't candy onto the floor.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippou and sighed as the kitsune pulled out a huge bag of candy. "Well Shippou you can have all of it... but don't eat it all in one day because you wont get anymore until we come back and you might get sick." With that last sentence Kagome earned herself puzzled looks from everyone. Everyone except inuyasha who just 'fehed'  
  
"Ah, Lady Kagome does this mean you will be leaving us aging after such short a visit??? And if I'm correct you are not going alone..." Said Miroku rubbing his red cheek from a recent encounter with Sango.  
  
Kagome was surprised as to how quickly he could change from a pervert to a thoughtful, and respected monk. "Yes Miroku, that is correct I'm leaving on a vacation with inuyasha. I thought that everyone deserved a break from the jewel shards. I mean looking for them... I was planning this trip for a long time... you and Sango could also get some piece and quiet. Without my jewel shards it will be much safer for you two and Shippou. Since my jewel shards are with me you wont get any nasty unexpected visitors looking for my jewel shards. So its like you tree also get a vacation." She said cheerfully.  
  
She sighed with relive when she saw their happy faces. They were happy to get a break too. She didn't know this but they were also happy to get a break from Inuyasha too.  
  
"Sooo... does this mean you guys don't mined?" She asked excitedly.  
  
She smiled when every one nodded and Sango stood up to say good-bye.  
  
"Kagome, I'll miss you a lot but I hope you and inuyasha have fun."  
  
Then she hugged Kagome and whispered in her ear just quiet enough so a certain Hanyou couldn't hear her. "Kagome do not worry, for I now that he feels the same way. I only hope on this vacation you two will finally confess your feelings for each other and get some well deserved alone time."  
  
With that the demon exterminator let go of her embrace and walk out of the hut. On her way out she winked at the clueless looking hanyou. She wanted to give them a going away present before they left.  
  
It was now Miroku's turn to say his fair well. He stood up and went over to Kagome. He closed his eyes and out stretched his hands waiting for a hug. When he noticed that he was still not hugged and opened one of his eyes only to see a very pissed of Inuyasha, standing in front of Kagome.  
  
"What do you think your doing" Inuyasha barked out at the monk as a low growl emerged from his chest.  
  
Miroku waved his hands in front of inuyasha in an innocent gesture. "I was just going to hug Lady Kagome good-bye. That's all."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's actions. 'Even though I don't want to admit it, I love when he's so protective of me.'  
  
Kagome pushed inuyasha aside and said good-bye to Miroku. She didn't hug him how ever.  
  
Then the rest of the gang went out of the hut and stood on the porch while Kagome packed the last of her things into the huge yellow backpack. As soon as Kagome had finished everyone saw Sango and Kaede walking up to the group at a remarkably fast pace for the old miko.  
  
"Ah, Lady Kaede you made it! I was beginning to worry you would be able to say god-bye to Lady Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku said, as he looked at Sango who was carrying a large scroll.  
  
Sango noticed that Miroku was staring at the scroll. "Yes well, me and Kaede have something to give you." She said turning her head to face Kagome and then Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other dumb struck as Sango handed Kagome the scroll.  
  
"Here Kagome-chan. This is a spell that Kaede and I fond for you and Inuyasha..." she stopped for a second to look at their stunned faces before continuing. "It will hide his demonic features. You must say the spell and the demon feature or features you wish to hide." Sango finished with a smile.  
  
Then Kaede gave Kagome a smaller scroll. "Eye chilled, and when ye say this incantation Inuyasha will return to his normal self." Kaede said with a smile just like Sango's.  
  
Kagome than thanked Kaede and Sango and said here final good-byes. Then she ran off toward the well with Inuyasha following close behind. When she reached the well Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Um Inuyasha, do you wana try the spell out?" She said with pleading eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes for a moment before answering. "Sure why not." But he couldn't hide the sincerity in his voice.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and opened the lager scroll of the two. She scanned the parchment before reading out loud, "to protect my demon friend. Help me hide his true self and let him have these human traits..." Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha before listing things she wanted to be human on him. "Ears, nails and ... that's it..." she said cheerfully.  
  
Then a gust of wind flew about Inuyasha making his hair dance around them. Out of nowhere a red light appeared all around inuyasha. His ears slid down to where human ears are positioned and turned into human ears. His claws despaired and he was left with normal human nails and tow nails. The red light vanished and he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Uh, Kagome how come you didn't change my eyes?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the Question. "Well Inuyasha first off all, I like your eyes. There really nice... but even thought I like your ears too I had to get rid of them because they would bring attention to you. Your eyes how ever are not that noticeable." Kagome chimed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her response. 'She did say what I think she said right? She likes my eyes eh? I can use this to my advantage...'  
  
Kagome broke his train of though when she put a hand on his shoulder snapping him back to reality. "Inuyasha I think we should head back to my time now. We still have a lot to do." She spoke with a cheerful tone. Inuyasha nodded and snaked his hand around her waist before jumping into the well.  
  
TBC- TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
(Ahhh another chapter done!!! please tell me if you people want short or long chapters cuz I don't know. Anyway I liked tipping this chapter it was fun. I'll try to get the third chapter out today too cuz I'm in a tipping mood Lol... but I don't promises anything.) 


	3. spending some serous cash part 1

A vacation at last  
  
Chapter 3: spending some serous cash$$$ part 1...  
  
"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me interrupting the story... Sorry about that and it wont happen a lot I promise...)

la la laaaaaa hm hmmmm hmmm.... Turns around ohhh you're here to read more ohhh ok then... ahem clears thought

Disclaimer: I do NOT... I repeat... NOT own inuyasha or the rest of the group. And I don't wana own Inuyasha I just wana date him... sigh like that will ever happen anyway ...

Thnx for the reviews!!! Love you all (I'm talking about the reviews here... just kidding... I love them two)!

Hugs and kisses Kate/aka Kagome's shadow... Ohhhh. Ohhh. Ohhh. Wait!!!! Naaahhh I just kidding Lol...  
  
Ok on with the story now...

* * *

(None's P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------ --) 

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the well house and headed toward her house. When they arrived Ms. Higurashi was waiting for them in the living room.

"Oh, Kagome your back!" Greeted her mother.

"Hi mom, Inuyasha Said he wanted to come with me on vacation... uh... he needs a break too. He's been working day and nigh protecting me. Oh and the others." Kagome nodded as she spoke.

"Kagome dear, were are Inuyasha's ears and how come he looks so human?" Her mother questioned.

"Mom don't worry about it. Its because of this spell Sango gave me when I say it, it makes him look normal..."

"That's great hunny. I have some good news for you two."

"What is it mom?"

"Well... when you were gone I received a phone call. Did you know that your great-aunt won the lottery?"

"Um... no I didn't even know I had a great aunt."

"I think she's from your fathers side and apparently she didn't know you existed until today. She said she was very sorry and that she would make it up to you. Then a man came and delivered this." Ms. Higurashi handed Kagome a credit card. (Credit Card, Debit Card. who cares I don't really know about that stuff.)

"She also said that she did some banking and since she is unbelievably rich she decided to give you all the presents for every occasion she missed in cash. Oh... and some extra I might add..."

Kagome looked at the card in her hand. It was silver with gold writing on it and a picture of the moon. She figured it was one of those custom faced cards. The ones you pay extra for, to make them look like you wanted them to.

"Wow..." Kagome paused and looked at her mother. "How much money is on my new account?" she said in owe.

"I don't know but this letter came with the credit card." Ms. Higurashi handed Kagome the letter. Kagome took the letter and opened it rather quickly. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_ I am so sorry I wasn't there for you through the years. I should have been there and helped you, especially through your teen years. I am very sorry and I hope you will accept my present. You have a savings account and the password is 46892742 you may change it if you like... (_Ok faith full readers, now pick up the phone and match the numbers with the letters... the thing it spells will be in my next chapter at the beginning... were I write my comments.) 

_Oh and your account balance is... 3.6 million dollars. But I can send over more money if you need more... _

_Love, _

_Your great aunt Uazury_

'Kagome though back to what her mother said… "Some extra" this was more then some extra this was 3.6 MILLION DOLLARS ' with that last though Kagome fainted and was about to hit the floor when Inuyasha caught her.

Inuyasha turned to face Ms. Higurashi wile still holding Kagome protectively.

"What'd she fait for?" he asked while Ms. Higurashi read the letter. Ms. Higurashi yelped and fainted too. Inuyasha had to let go of Kagome with one hand to catch Ms. Higurashi. 'That was wired. It was definitely because of the letter, but what did it say that made both of them faint?'

Inuyasha walked to the couch and placed Ms. Higurashi down. Then he walked over to the armchair and sat down, lifting Kagome up to sit in his lap. Kagome nuzzled her face in his chest. She was sitting 'Bridle stile.' Her shoulder pressed to his chest and her head slightly turned so she was facing his chest. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter and soon nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

(I could finfish the chapter there but… I'm felling nice sooo ill make this a really long chapter.)

(1 hour later---------------------------------------------------------)

Kagome woke up to find she was very warm and comfortable. She looked around and saw that Inuyasha was holding her close to his chest and that she was in his lap.

Suddenly what she was seeing registered in her mind and she stiffened. Her cheeks were now scarlet. When she looked at his face and saw that he was sleeping she relaxed.

Then her eyes fell upon her mom that was still unconscious. She realized right away what was wrong when she saw the letter her mom was holding. It was the letter from her great-aunt, the reason she herself fainted.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps…' she thought to herself. 'Maybe now I could play with his ears…' Slowly she shifted in his arms so that she now faced him fully and reached up to touched one of his ears. She was surprised when he leaned into her touch. Slowly she started massaging his ears. Moving from on to the other.

Inuyasha felt her worm touch and was woken up by the pleasant feeling. He cracked one eye open making sure her mom was sill sleeping and that Kagome didn't notice he woke up. He didn't want her to stop. Her touch was so gentle and tender. It made him want to melt.

But it was too late she noticed he woke up and pulled her hand away. Inuyasha mentally slapped him self. 'I should have been more careful.'

"S-sorry Inuyasha… I know you told me to never touch you're ears… but I could helm myself " Kagome said with a frown.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Then he took her hand in his and placed it back on his head near his ears. He noticed that she didn't move so he leaned closer to her and nuzzled his cheek against her neck. Kagome responded by rubbing his ears again and he just rested his chin on her shoulder. They staid like that for some time content in each other's presence until the both fell asleep.

(Once again I could cut you off here but I wont…)

(2 hours later------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Kagome wake up to Inuyasha gently shaking her and saying her name. She lazily opened her eyes and saw that she had her arms around his waist. Blush appeared on her cheeks as she removed her hands from his waist. Soon enough she noticed her mom standin beside the armchair looking much better then before.

Kagome got of Inuyasha's lap and stood up to face her mother. "Mom, now that my great-aunt have given me **sooo much** money… maybe instead of going to our family cottage in the woods we can go some were-"

"More expensive." Her mother finished for her laughing.

"Yea. Like maybe a beach of some sort or maybe fly some were…. Or maybe on a **cruse!**"

"Ok, ok, ok. We will talk about that later… you can go were ever you and Inuyasha want. It is you're money, so you can spend it any way you like. BUT first, you will need to go shopping and buy some things for Inuyasha to take with him on the trip like cloths and other essentials… Ohh and maybe you could bye some things for yourself also. Don't worry about the suitcases we have more than enough." With that Ms. Higurashi when to look in a closet and brought back some running shoes and a black bandana.

She handed both to Inuyasha. "Here you can were these to cover you're ears and this on your feet." She pointed to the bandana and then to the running shoes. "When you buy some cloths you can change into them there ok?"

Before Inuyasha could say he didn't need a bandana because of the spell, Kagome nodded and ran out the door pulling him with her.

(i can finish the chapter here but i won't... he he he.........smiles evilly... i have a better idea )

(at the mall --------------------------------------)

When they got inside Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into the first store. She started looking at clothes and pulling out a few random things she liked. Then she handed them to Inuyasha.

"Here Inuyasha. Try these on. You need to go into that room and put on these clothes." She pointed to a small room with a door.

Inuyasha went inside the room and tried on the outfit. When he came out Kagome was staring at him with her mouth open. He was wearing a loose dark red shirt and black baggy jeans.

'Oh my gods, he looks so hot…' then she turned around to see that the young lady working there was checking Inuyasha out.

"Inuyasha you look so hot… let me see the sizes and ill pick out more things for you to wear **on** **our vacation!**" she said the last part a little louder so the saleslady would get the hint and stop checking out Inuyasha.

"K-kagome you really think I look good in this?" he stuttered.

"Of course you do! You look amazing." She said cheerfully.

Then she walked over and looked at the tags to see the sizes. After that she left and brought back a few more shirts, about 7 t-shirts, 3 pairs of shorts, 4 more jeans, 7 pairs of paints, 1 set of pajamas, a lot of boxers, 3 pairs of running shoes, and 2 pairs of swimming trunks. She bought all of them and the clothes Inuyasha had just tried on. She used her new silver card and paid for everything.

Then her and Inuyasha when to a different store to by Kagome some things. Kagome went into the store and told Inuyasha to change into the clothes they just bought for him, wile she looked for something for her self.

Kagome quickly picked out a few out fits and bought them. She wanted to surprise Inuyasha on their vacation with some of her new clothes. She paid and quickly put them away in the bags just as Inuyasha came out in the dark red shirt and jeans.

"Inuyasha I'm done… and I'm really hungry you wana go to the food court?"

"Sure kagome, I'm kinda hungry myself actually." Kagome smiled and linked arms with him.

Wile they were walking through the mall kagome got tired and let go. Inuyasha wanted her to stay close to him so he snaked his hand around her waist pushing her slightly into his side. Kagome just yawed and rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her head on his shoulder and instinctively held her tighter.

'I think now is my chance to tell her that I care about her and that I uhhh … I… love her.' He thought to him self. Then he turned around and faced her.

"K-kagome, I… I just wanted to tell you… that… you mean a lot to me… and that I care about you… " He stopped walking and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Kagome, I lo-"

BANG!!! CRASH!!!!!

(HE HE HE HE HE my first cliffhanger I hope you liked it… I meant the chapter.. Please read and review… its really easy… just click submit review and tell me what you think … plz… ohhh and no flames plz I'm new and this is my first fan fic… and I'm really sensitive and might just be really upset if I get a flame… ohhhhhhhhhhhh and tell me were you think they should go on vacation with that amount of cash…. K bye bye.)


	4. spending some serous cash part 2

A vacation at last  
  
Chapter 4: spending some serous cash$$$ part 2...  
  
"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me interrupting the story... Sorry about that and it wont happen a lot I promise...)

Disclaimer: NO YOU CANT MAKE ME SAY IT!!!! NO!!! NO! NO!! There is no way you can make me say it!!!! Kaede shows Kate (that's me) a picture of inuyasha and kikyou kissing AHHHHHHH PUT IT AWAY!!! I HATE KIKYOU!!! INUYASHA BELONGS WITH KAGOME! OK ILL SAY IT!!!! JUST PUT THE PICTURE AWAY!!! Whispers I don't own inuyasha… but if I did… kikyou would be dead, inuyasha and kagome would be boyfriend girlfriend and would have sooo many fluffy moments it would make the guys gag!!! Lol

Thnx for the reviews!!! Love you all!

Citrus-luvr (yes there will be lemon parts I promises!!!)

aska19 (thx I hope your friends like my story!!!)

sisana (done and done!!!)

Yvonne (weelll read to fined out!!!)

sekia (yea it is rated for future lemons and Inuyasha's language!!!)

bloomz-baby (thnx ill do my best to fix them!!!)

Sesshies Girl (well guess what they are going on a cruise and hurrying lol!!!)

enlightened-hearts-ai (sorry there not going to Japan… put a tropical place instead!!!)

Keiko89 (I know he he hee!!!! Lol sry for the long wait but I'm updating now right???)

Stylewriter (thnx!!!!! Hugs and kisses)

Nikki (thnx!!!!!!!! And I will!!!! Ahem from now on I mean!!!! )

Kagome M.K (ok no problem!!!)

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS! PLZ DON'T HATE ME!!!

Hugs and kisses Kate/aka Kagome's shadow...   
  
Ok on with the story now...

* * *

(None's P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------ --)

(LAST CHAPTER!!!! ON A VACATION AT LAST-----)

'I think now is my chance to tell her that I care about her and that I uhhh … I… love her.' He thought to him self. Then he turned around and faced her.

"K-kagome, I… I just wanted to tell you… that… you mean a lot to me… and that I care about you… " He stopped walking and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Kagome, I lo-"

BANG!!! CRASH!!!!!

(Ahem ok on with the story now!!------------)

* * *

Hojo walk right into the pots and pans display when he saw Kagome being held by another guy so affectionately. 'What the hell does this guy think he is doing!!! It took me a month to get her to go out with **me**!! And he's just… just hitting on her like that!!!' Hojo thought to him self as he stood up and put the pots and pans were they belong.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and turned around just to come face to face with 'Homo'. That was Inuyasha's favorite name for Hojo.

"Ohh hi Hojo-kun" came Kagome's voice.

"Hi Higurashi-Chan!" said Hojo as he gave Kagome a hug but pulled away very quickly when he heard a low and threatening growl from Inuyasha.

"Hojo meat Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Hojo he is my friend from school." Chimed Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha, nice to me you." greeted Hojo.

"Hey." Answered Inuyasha while snaking a hand around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome you look as lovely as ever today." Hojo said as Kagome blushed. 'Well if this Inuyasha fellow is my competition I better try my hardest.' Hojo thought to him self.

"Thank you Hojo." Replied kagome as she felt Inuyasha's arm tighten on her waist. 'I wonder what's gotten into him… not that I mined. I kinda like it actually…. I feel safe when he holds me.' She thought to her self. (Awwww she likes it … say it with me awwww!!!)

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and read his mined as she spoke. "Well Hojo we'll be on our way now, see you around."

"Ok Higurashi, Inuyasha, ill see you guys around." And with that Hojo left.

As soon as he was out of sight inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome in a tight embrace and murmured in her ear. "Kagome… are you with Hobo… do you like him?"

Kagome giggled at his show of affections and whispered back. "No inuyasha. I'm not with him, and I don't like him. There is only one person that my hart belongs to."

This is were Inuyasha lost his temper "ITS THAT WIMPY WOLF KOGA ISN'T IT?"

Kagome held Inuyasha tighter in an attempt to calm him down. She even purred in his ear. Inuyasha got so distracted with Kagome purring in his ear that he didn't even notice what he was doing, until it was too late.

Inuyasha was trailing hot kisses down Kagome's neck wile whispering in her ear. "You know how jealous I get when any other guy besides me is around you Kagome."****

Kagome tried to say something but she couldn't all she could do is moan his name. "Inu…Yasha"

Inuyasha stopped himself for a moment and pulled back so he could stare at her pretty brown eyes. 'It's now or never' he thought to him self. 'I mean she does sound like she is enjoying my kisses.' "Kagome I need to say some thing… I… I love you."

Yea im gona have to cut it there sorry !!!! ill post up aging tomorrow!!!!! 


	5. spending some serous cash part 3? to ma...

A vacation at last  
  
Chapter 5: spending some serous cash$$$ part 3??? (no many parts agrrr ohh well)  
  
"Saying"

'Thinking'

(Me interrupting the story... Sorry about that and it wont happen a lot I promise...)

Disclaimer: Whispers I don't own inuyasha… but I wana crys

Thnx for the reviews!!! Love you all!

bloomz-baby (ok okay don't be mad ill add more.. I'm moving ya know!!!)

anna-7 (okay… xx..)

sisana (thnx and I will!! .)

Punny (ok ill try sorry… . )

weeeee (uhhh im English please??? )

Stray01 (thnx! And I'll try but I am moving…)

Keiko89 (I am sorry!!! Really I am and I am updating right now ok??? puts on a cheesy smile)

kagomeinuyasha123 (ok! will do!!!! . ps. I love this face soo much .its soo cute .)

stylewriter (yay some one agrees with me… yay.. well there might be a little kikyou bashing.. sorry kikyou fans…-- ……..ohh and thnx!!!)

skydragon5290 (he he he I know how you feel (read my profile) and thnx I really appreciate it!!!)

kagome-872 (scratches head uhhh thnx I guess!!! .)

Tien Yun (thnx but actually I had fun at camp.. you know what I mean .. there was a dance and I got to grind with cute guys … email me I you wana hear the story.. that goes for every one!!!)

firefairy (yea me too imagine what you could do with that money… um and what exactly do you mean by that??? getting bold that is.)

spumante (lmao ha ha ha … ok my friend I will… soo cute .)

angelwaters101 (--; ahhh… I will try and learn gibberish then I will get back to you on that one.. okay???)

sha-kenren (I'm planning to.. I have soo many ideas this might turn out to be a pointless long fluff fic with lots more after the vacation… and trust me the fan fiction is gona be at least 20 or so chapters!!! And long ones at that!!!)

firepixie ( yay thnx !!! soo happy he he hee .)

forever-mortal (thnx and I will!!! .)

Lexi Butler (wow really ?? gets sparkly eyed wow … I'm sooo touched and .. and touched!!! starts to cry anyway I did say that its rated r for future lemon chapters and Inuyasha's lang.)

Anglbaby15 (yay more fans … I love fans… and reviews… thnx a lot!!!)

sha-kenren (yay really its one of the best youv read in a wile… yayay!!!!!! jumps up and down!!!)

OK THIS IS TO EVERY ONE AFTER THIS CHAPTER.. IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I MIGHT STAY UP LAT AT NIGHT AND POST UP ANOTHER CHAPTER… I AM REALLY BUSSY WITCH PACKING CUZ I AM MOVING AND PROBABLY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A MONTH!! YEA A MONTH.. SOO SEND THOSE REVIEWS!!!

Hugs and kisses Kate/aka Kagome's shadow...   
  
Ok on with the story now...

* * *

(None's P.O.V.------------------------------------------------------ --)

(LAST CHAPTER!!!! ON A VACATION AT LAST-----)

Inuyasha stopped himself for a moment and pulled back so he could stare at her pretty brown eyes. 'It's now or never' he thought to him self. 'I mean she does sound like she is enjoying my kisses.' "Kagome I need to say some thing… I… I love you." (awwww he woves her…. awwwwwww)

(Ahem ok on with the story now!!------------)

"Inu…yasha." She could talk her stomach was doing back flips and she could barley breath. 'I wanted him to say that for so long now… I loved him for sooo long and I would dream about the day he told me he felt the same. But I never though he would actually say those words.'

"I …I...I love you too" she stammered out. Then she thru her self onto him.

"I loved you for a very long time now Inuyasha. I always hoped you felt the same way."

"Kagome… oh my Kagome. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I thought you wouldn't love me back." He said with a sigh of relief.

"But want about K-kikyou? I thought you loved her…" Kagome breathed. It hurt her so much to even say Kikyo's name.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyou… I mean I did a long time ago but I don't anymore. My heart got over her and even though she is back, she is not the Kikyou I once loved. That Kikyou that wonders the earth now is a heartless beast. The Kikyou I once new would never try to kill some one and would never want to drag me to hell with her. That is why we must put her to rest."

"Inuyasha, so you mean you really do love me and you don't love Kikyou any more?"

"Yes kagome I don't love her, I love you and only you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear as he held onto her waist. He would never let him self-edmit it but he loved holding her. He loved her sent, her smile, heck he loved every last detail about his Kagome.

Kagome's whole frame shook at Inuyasha's words. 'He can be so gentle when he wants to.' She thought to herself. 'I hope this isn't a dream or some sick twisted joke.'

Inuyasha's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kagome you once told me that in your time people go on dates and they become boyfriends and girlfriends right?"

"Yea… something like that. Why?"

"Kagome... will you uhhh… be my girl… friend"

"Yes inuyasha." She said, as she blushed a tiny bit.

With that said she gave Inuyasha a big hug and pulled him to the exit.

"Inuyasha we better go. We don't want my mom worrying about us."

"Ok Kagome what ever you say."

Having that said the couple sped out of the mall.

When the new couple got home there was a note on the door it read:

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha, _

_ I have gone out to one of Sota's scouts meetings. We will be back at 7 pm or so. Dinner is in the oven. Don't wait up for us we might sleep over. _

_PS. I left the computer on so you and Inuyasha could plan your trip… I already found a nice vacation package but you can change it or get something else if you guys don't like it._

_Love. Ms. Higurashi_

(Did I spell it right?? And who wants to see were there going??? How's about I end this chapter here??? And will talk about my life for the rest of the chapter… Just kidding)

Kagome put the letter on a table and sped up the stairs with Inuyasha close behind. She flew into her mom's bedroom and sat beside the computer. Inuyasha walked in and stared at the screen thing Kagome was sitting in front of. 'Ahhh… I remember Kagome telling about this thing. It's a combuter I believe… or was it … campter? '

"Hmm. Look at this Inuyasha. My Mom wants us to go on a cruise with that money… and a really nice one at that! It says here that it's a 4 day cruise to Mexico and that when we get there we will spend 10 days at a 5 star resort… hmmm and the resort looks like a palace… wow… after, we will be going back on a cruise for 5 more days! Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Uh huh!" Inuyasha just stared at the picture of their hotel it had pictures of the out side the garden/park and the inside. The 'Palace' was beautiful. It had a grand staircase up to the front door and four columns to hold up the half circle balcony on the second floor. The roof was shaped like a diamond made of a smoggy like glass with lost of designs on it. It looked like a giant non-polished crystal. In the picture the sun reflected through it and when you looked at one of the pictures on the inside the ball room/bar, you could see the sun reflect of the crystal like roof and bounce of the walls. The hotel was simply wonderful.

After Kagome had read all the little details about the trip and the cruise. They decided that they would go with Kagome's mothers package but kagome had to get a bigger and more expansive room for the two of them. She got the best room in that place. Not to mention the fact that she told them she had a lot of money and that she and Inuyasha wanted the start treatment. (Basically meaning they wanted them to spoil and pamper them like stars… Brittany…Avril… what ever…)

'This was surely going to be a fun trip. Inuyasha would enjoy it I'm sure… even if I have to take measures onto my own hands…' kagome thought as she got a very, very naughty idea on how to 'test' Inuyasha.

(ooooooo a cliffy wow review and ill add more sooner… he he heee I'm being just like Kagome here lol!!!! Hmmm do you think she should bump into her school friends or some new and stranger friends??? Or maybe some of her old fiends bashing??? YOU BE THE JUDGE) 


End file.
